Final feliz
by natsumi19
Summary: El Rey Rojo ha muerto. Todo Homra se empieza a separar, por lo que Misaki empieza a sentirse solo. Solo tiene a Saruhiko. . . Atención: OOC, lemon, spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaa~! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja x33, así que es posible que los personajes me hayan salido un poco occ -.-, espero que os guste x33

Bueno, contaré un poco cómo va... Como he leído tantos fics (de todas partes xD) SaruMi en el que al final Misaki ignora totalmente a Saruhiko y este, frustrado se enfada con él, pss he decidido escribir un final feliz para ellos, de ahí que sea TAN occ, pero es que sino, no hay otra manera para que se junten DDD; soo~ espero no encontrarme muchos tomates y/o piedras T-T yo he hecho lo que siempre me he imaginado cómo acabarían...

Otra cosa, este fic va dedicado a apoyar a todas las personas que sufrieron ayer **25/07/2013 en el accidente de Santiago de Compostela**. Como española, espero que todos los heridos se recuperen y doy todo mi pésame a las familias de los fallecidos.

Ante todo, los personajes de K project [K] no me pertenecen, sino a **GoRA** y a **Yui Kuroe.**

* * *

Todo había terminado, el Rey Rojo había caído. Aunque era posible la coronación de un siguiente Rey, muchos de Homra no estaban dispuestos a colocar un sustituto de dicho Rey. Simplemente no podrían imaginarse sustituirlo.

Uno de ellos era Yata Misaki, que desde que su querido rey, amigo y jefe había muerto, no podía seguir viendo a Homra como lo era antes. Era como si el color rojo que lo caracterizaba se hubiera ido yendo y disipado junto con su Rey.

Mientras, en el Sector 4, muchos de los azules ignoraban el hecho de que el Rey enemigo hubiese caído y algunos otros se alegraban por ello, pero lo mantenían oculto. Fushimi Saruhiko era del grupo de personas que les era indiferente aquel hecho, aunque una parte oscura de él se alegraba por la esperanza de poder volver a tener en sus brazos a una persona en especial.

"_Por fin ese Mikoto ha muerto. Aunque ese hombre me era indiferente, parecía que para Misaki~ era todo lo contrario. Siempre hablando de él como si fuera un Dios o algo parecido. Al fin espero que abras los ojos Misaki~. Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que aún, después de tanto tiempo, no te dieras cuenta... Mikoto no te hacía mucho caso y sin embargo tú siempre lo has mirado con tanta admiración. Desearía que me miraras de esa forma. Yo apartaría al mundo entero si eso significaría poder estar junto a ti de nuevo, Misaki~_" pensaba el azabache recordando los buenos tiempos en los que solo existía él para Misaki.

"_Ojala hubiera disfrutado más aquellos momentos_"

Por otro lado, Misaki se encontraba en su departamento. Todo lo que había sucedido le había venido de cabeza. Nunca hubiese imaginado que su Rey, Mikoto-san, muriera. Era como si Homra de repente hubiera perdido todo lo bueno.

Aún recordaba, cómo, hacia unos días, muchos integrantes que se hacían llamar a sí mismo leales, habían ido saliendo por la puerta del bar en el que se juntaban queriendo borrarse de su "familia". Como si esa palabra ya significara algo para él.

"_Desde que murió Mikoto-san, todos se han ido separando para ir por su lado. Aquella familia a la que creía pertenecer ya no existe. Al menos me han quedado algunos amigos, pero... No es lo mismo. Me siento tan solo... Con Saruhiko era distinto... Desde que nos unimos a Homra, esa familia que tenía con él también se rompió..._". Finas lágrimas se derramaban al recordar al azabache, que según él, estaría haciendo una fiesta por la muerte del Rey Rojo en el Sector 4. Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al volver a recordar el por qué de la situación en la que estaba.

"_Ojala nuestra familia siguiera existiendo, Saru..._"

Misaki siguió llorando hasta caer dormido. Sin embargo pronto volvió a despertarse, necesitaba beber. A paso lento se acercó a la cocina y bebió de una botella de agua. Al terminar miró despacio su departamento. Era como si él no estuviera de verdad allí. ¿Acaso él también había muerto al mismo tiempo que su Rey? No, no quería morir. Necesitaba sentirse vivo, aunque fuera matándose a golpes con alguien de la calle. Y según él, solo había una persona que le ayudaría a sentirse de esa manera.

"_Saruhiko..._" Con eso en mente salió de su casa para buscar a su antiguo amigo.

La ciudad estaba pintada de un color gris mientras llovía, pero eso no le importaba al chico pelirrojo, que ni siquiera se había puesto su característico gorro o había cogido algo para abrigarse. Solo quería verlo a él...

Muchas veces se chocó con personas que se giraron molestas a verlo, pero a él no le importaba. Ya tenía un destino y persona en mente como para que alguien le parara en ese momento.

Al llegar al edificio en el que se hospedaban los azules, se quedó paralizado. Ni siquiera sabía en qué planta o habitación vivía el azabache.

Se sentía tan estúpido...

Mientras Saruhiko, que ya había terminado su trabajo. Salió dirección su habitación.

"_Esa mujer me ha hecho de trabajar de más. Desde que Mikoto murió, parece que le gusta enviar más trabajo..._" suspiraba el azabache con un paraguas que había cogido prestado para no mojarse de la lluvia.

Iba ignorando a la gente que pasaba corriendo a su lado para escabullirse de la lluvia, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la residencia para los azules. No creyó lo que veía.

-Misaki...- no supo si de verdad lo llamó o lo pensó. Como si su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, se acercó cuidadosamente a ver si de verdad era él u otra persona.

El chico se giró a él al ser llamado. Vio que el azabache lo miraba entre sorprendido y feliz, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera un espejismo. No se pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Aunque había llegado a ese lugar para luchar contra él. Se sentía tan ¿feliz? de poder ver a alguien que lo viera.

-Saruhiko...- sollozó con lágrimas en su rostro mientras levantaba una mano temblorosa hacia él esperando a que le ayudara. Tenía tanto frío que estaba paralizado...

Saruhiko sintió como si su corazón se estrujara. Esa imagen de un Misaki destrozado, pidiéndole ayuda... No sabía si sentirse triste o feliz.

Vio como el pequeño lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si temiera que lo abandonara.

"_Yo nunca podría hacerte eso Misaki~_"

Poco a poco se acercó al pequeño, cogiéndole de la mano, sintiéndolo demasiado frío. ¿Acaso había estado allí todo el rato? ¿Esperándolo? Su corazón se apretó de nuevo al pensar en eso. Y con todo el cariño que le pudo dar se acercó más a él y lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura empujándolo hacia él.

Misaki se sentía tan protegido en aquellos brazos. Sin querer volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Al fin alguien no lo abandonaba.

Saruhiko como pudo lo llevó a su habitación. Tenía que hacer algo sino su pelirrojo moriría de hipotermia.

Con cuidado e intentando ser lo más suave que pudo lo llevó al cuarto de baño y le quitó la poca ropa que tenía el pequeño (e intentando no mirar a ciertos lugares, no creía que Misaki estuviera en esas condiciones) y lo metió en el agua caliente.

Misaki suspiró tranquilo mientras se relajaba y se dejaba hacer. Saruhiko sonrió a aquello. ¿Hacía cuanto que SU Misaki confiaba en él? Sonrió de nuevo. De aquellos fue hace mucho tiempo, pero se alegraba de que volviera a confiar en él.

Volvió a mirarlo, como poco a poco cogía su color natural. Aún con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan tierno. Saruhiko negó con la cabeza, aunque esa fuera una buena oportunidad para toquetearle, no debía. Primero le preguntaría el por qué de su extraña visita.

[...]

Misaki despertó poco a poco. Sintiéndose realmente bien en el lugar en el que dormía.

Un ruido de cacharros hizo que se despertara del todo, sentándose en la mullida cama para buscar el origen de ese sonido. Se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Lo único que recordaba era el haberse abrazado a Saruhiko. Se sonrojó violentamente por ello, pero de todas formas se sintió realmente reconfortable ese abrazo. Lo había necesitado.

-Misaki~ ya te despertaste- canturreó de pronto el azabache haciéndolo saltar del susto al pelirrojo. Ni siquiera se molestó en repetirle que no le llamara por su nombre. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-Saru... ¿qué pasó después de lo de la lluvia?- le preguntó extrañadamente calmado. Conociendo su normal actitud hubiera saltado gritándole que no le llamará por su nombre, pensaba el azabache.

-No mucho, te traje a mi habitación e hicimos el amor~- reía el azabache, viendo cómo el pequeño se ruborizaba violentamente mirándose intentando buscar algún signo de que eso fuera cierto.

-¿Q-Qu...?- empezaba a tartamudear avergonzado.

-Era broma Misaki~. Veo que sigues siendo un poco ingenuo- volvía a reír mientras se acercaba al pequeño que intentaba no gritarle en su cara. "_Qué tierno..._" pensaba mientras volvía a sonreírle. -Solo te traje a mi habitación y te metí a la bañera para que no te enfriaras. Luego te puse algo mío y te acosté en mi cama- le contaba viéndolo que volvía a sonrojarse tiernamente por el hecho de que lo hubiera visto desnudo. -Y no vi nada- suspiró a su pesar.

Misaki volvió a levantar la mirada mirándole a los ojos buscando algo que afirmara aquello. Solo se encontró con un par de ojos que le miraba tiernamente, volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué se debió la visita de ayer?- preguntó el azabache haciendo que Misaki volviera a recordar todo. La realidad parecía matarle. Sin embargo con Saruhiko parecía que solo existían ellos dos.

Saruhiko se dio cuenta de que acababa de tocar un tema que había deprimido al pequeño. Se sintió un poco culpable, aunque no sabía por qué.

"A _lo mejor está triste por lo de Mikoro, ¡cuándo dejará de pensar en ese estúpido Rey!_" pensaba furioso, querido soltárselo todo a Misaki, pero no podía, ahora no.

-Solo... necesitaba a alguien- contestó en un susurró, recordando lo miserable que se había sentido.

-¿A alguien?- rió irónico, pensaba que él era la última persona a la que iría el pequeño. -¿No tienes a tu "familia" de Homra?- preguntaba con un tono enfadado haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

El pequeño se sentía que lloraría. Ya no tenía esa familia.

-S-Se fueron...- no se dio cuenta cuándo había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Saruhiko lo miró triste, nunca había visto a su Misaki tan derrotado. -M-Me han ido abandonado a mí y a Homra... N-No sabía a quién ir...- seguía llorando el pequeño sin saber qué hacer.

El azabache por una parte se sentía feliz de que hubiese acudido a él en primer lugar, pero por otra se sentía mal por el pobre chico.

Sin saber qué hacer se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Nunca había sido bueno para consolar, pero por esta vez haría la excepción por su Misaki.

-Tranquilo... Yo, yo nunca te abandonaría- le decía con toda la verdad.

-S-Saru...- seguía llorando el pequeño abrazándose a la espalda del mayor. Sabía que él no lo abandonaría.

Poco a poco dejó de llorar para levantar la vista al mayor, que lo seguía abrazando contra su pecho. Se encontró con los ojos de Saruhiko quedándose embelesado por ellos. Luego fue bajando su vista hacia sus labios, preguntándose en todo momento en el que se iba acercando a esos labios: "¿por qué quiero besarlo?" Pero parecía tan obvia la respuesta.

Saruhiko no cabía en su felicidad. Misaki, su Misaki iba a besarlo.

Al fin el pequeño unió sus labios con los del mayor, que los esperaba impaciente. Su beso fue tierno y suave, casi, podría decir Saruhiko que era desesperado.

El tímido beso paró dejando a un Misaki sonrojado y balbuceando una disculpa.

Saruhiko no aceptó esa disculpa. Quería más...

Atrajo bruscamente sus labios con los del pequeño, que seguían balbuceando. Besándolo con pasión. Había deseado tanto este momento.

Misaki, por otro lado se sentía nervioso. Pronto sintió el suave músculo del azabache acariciando sus labios, en un permiso para poder intensificar el beso. Poco a poco lo dejó pasar. Saruhiko, hambriento por el placer de aquella boca, metió su lengua para poder jugar, chupar e incluso morder con la de compañero.

"_Dios, este es el paraíso..._"

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, aunque Saruhiko muchas veces se separaba unos segundos de su boca para que respirara. Aunque por su parte él podría morir en paz con eso.

Pero, necesitaba más...

_**Continuará. . . **_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os hay gustado este capi y preguntar ya de paso, si queréis que siga, bueno, en realidad el siguiente es lemon xD y no lo he querido poner en este porque al ser este mi primer fic de esta pareja, me siento un pelín insegura, así que decirme si queréis que meta el siguiente con lemon x33

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, siempre intento fijarme, pero qué le vamos a hacer. . . Nadie es prefecto ;)

Bueno, espero ver reviews, sino me sentiría deprimida, ya que escribir y leer son mi vida x33

¡Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaa~! Bueno aquí está el lemon, espero que guste y que comenten, aunque sea el último capi, me gusta saber la opinión de los lectores hasta el final, así que aquí lo dejoo~

Por cierto, este es el lemon más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida (¿por qué me siento tan pervertida? okno xDD)

Ante todo, los personajes de K project [K] no me pertenecen, sino a **GoRA** y a **Yui Kuroe.**

* * *

Saruhiko poco a poco empezó a acariciar al pequeño, que sacaba muchas veces gemiditos ante las caricias que le ocasionaban, tanto las manos como la lengua del azabache.

El mayor acostó a Misaki en la cama, posicionándose arriba de él. Pronto se sintió atraído por el cuello de su pelirrojo, por lo que no tardó en probarlo.

-Mh...- se quejó quedamente el pequeño al sentir como Saruhiko succionaba en la piel de su cuello, sacándole una sonrisa al azabache.

Saruhiko empezó a bajar más, hacia el pecho de Misaki, desabotonando la camisa que le parecía molesta. Pronto la camisa fue a parar al suelo, dejando a Misaki en los pantalones que le había prestad su compañero.

El azabache no quiso perder tiempo, bajando directamente hacia el botón izquierdo del pequeño, jugando con él: succionaba, mordía, lamía... Misaki no paraba de gemir, nunca se imaginó que se sentiría bien al acariciar sus pezones. En una mordida realmente fuerte hizo que Misaki soltará un gemido de sorpresa.

-No sabía que Misaki~ fuera tan sensible aquí- susurró Saruhiko mientras dejaba tranquilo el botón e iba hacia su compañero para jugar con él también. Misaki se sentía sofocado.

-S-Saru...- suspiró el pelirrojo levantando su mano para desabrocharle también la camisa al azabache.

Saruhiko suspiró alegre al oírle gemir su nombre. Nunca pensó que su nombre sonara tan erótico de los labios del pelirrojo, que mayormente, cuando se refría a él le llamaba "mono".

-Misaki~ estás ansioso- rió de nuevo Saruhiko viendo como el mencionado no podía desabrochar algunos botones de los nervios -. Déjame a mí- dijo sonriendo con ternura mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y volviendo a posicionarse encima de Misaki.

El pequeño en cuanto vio el pecho pálido de su amigo, no se resistió y llevó allí sus manos: masajeando sus pectorales y parte de abdominales. No estaba muy musculoso pero se podía apreciar a primera vista varios de sus músculos. Saruhiko suspiró al sentir las manos de Misaki en su cuerpo, mientras volvía a atacar a su cuello, empezando a morderlo y marcarlo. No volvería a perderlo.

Entre caricia, mordedura y lamida, Saruhiko empezó a bajar hacia el abdomen del pequeño. Pasando por su ombligo le hizo algunas cosquillas al de abajo, mientras simulaba pequeñas embestidas con su lengua.

-Angh...- gimió de repente Misaki al sentir como una mano del azabache le empezaba a acariciar en la endurecida entrepierna. Saruhiko creyó que moriría de felicidad. ¿Cómo había hecho hasta ahora para poder sobrevivir sin esos sonidos tan apasiónales y eróticos?

La paciencia le sobre pasó a Saruhiko, yendo más abajo y quitando las dos últimas prendas que cubrían el hermoso cuerpo de Misaki. Al tirar a un lado los pantalones, junto con los boxer del pelirrojo, se levantó un poco apreciando el cuerpo de Misaki: él tampoco era musculoso y se le notaban menos los músculos, pero su piel le parecía lo más hermoso y erótico que había visto en toda su vida.

Misaki, por otro lado, al notar la mirada de este, se sonrojó notoriamente más de lo que estaba, juntando un poco las piernas en un intento de ocultarse de la mirada de Saruhiko. Pero el mayor no lo permitió colocando sus manos delicadamente en las rodillas y separándoselas, para luego posicionarse él entre ellas.

Misaki soltó otro suspiro y gemido al sentir la endurecida erección del azabache, todavía cubierta, contra su entrepierna. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa situación le calentara de sobre manera.

Saruhiko volvió a atacar el cuello del pequeño, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar la piel recién expuesta (muslos, trasero, etc.). Poco a poco, fue bajando por el cuerpo de Misaki, mientras este soltaba suspiros de placer mientras acariciaba la espalda del de arriba.

Saruhiko pasó rápido por el pecho del pequeño, lamiendo a conciencia los dos botones de carne. En el abdomen, dibujó con su lengua pequeñas curvas y besaba cada músculo que veía marcado. En el ombligo, solo besó la zona a conciencia.

Misaki se derretía con los besos del azabache. Saruhiko iba a llegar a la zona deseada, pero decidió jugar un poco más.

El de las gafas esquivó la erección del pelirrojo, haciéndole soltar un gemido de pura frustración. Saruhiko rió, mientras besaba la ingle del pequeño, bajando por el muslo, besándolo con ensoñación.

Cuantísimo tiempo había querido tener a su Misaki debajo de él, gimiendo y pidiendo por más, cosa que le daría, pero poco a poco, primero quería hacerle sufrir un poco al pequeño y si encima le suplicaba, mejor que mejor.

Al final, llegó con su besos y lamidas al final del pie, besándole con devoción. Misaki lo miró suplicante. Le dolía mucho la erección, y por lo que veía en los pantalones de su compañero, él también estaba sufriendo.

-Saruu...-suspiró Misaki mirándole sonrojado. Saruhiko levantó la mirada viéndolo suplicándole con la mirada. No podía negarse a esa mirada.

Con una risita, se volvió a aproximar a los labios del pequeño, volviendo a besar aquellos adictivos labios, mientras sus manos volvían a la carga. Esta vez quitándole un poco de dolor al pequeño.

-Umh- gimió Misaki al sentir una mano del mayor acariciarle tentadoramente su erección necesitada.

El azabache no apartaba la mirada del pelirrojo. Esos suspiros los estaba provocando él. Tan fascinado estaba viéndolo gemir, que no se dio cuenta cuando Misaki llevo una mano a su pantalón con intenciones de quitárselo.

-Hum- soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano traviesa del ojos miel acariciando por encima del pantalón su erección -. Misaki~ si sigues así no me contendré- le decía Saruhiko, mientras retiraba aquella mano y acariciaba con otra suya los testículos del pequeño. Misaki empezó a gemir más alto.

-P-Pero yo ah no quiero q-que t-te contenga-ahhs- gemía intentando hablar.

Saruhiko rió ante las palabras del mayor, mientras dejaba en paz su erección y se levantaba para quitarse las prendas que le quedaban, quedándose como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Volvió a posicionarse en seguida encima del pequeño, besándolo con más pasión. Si Misaki quería más acción, se la daría, ambos cuerpos pedían por ello. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, no quisiera hacerle daño la primera vez a su Misaki.

Con un pequeño gruñido, se levantó de Misaki, separándose y levantándose a la vez de la cama, mirando por los cajones de su habitación. Misaki lo miraba confundido.

-¿Q-Qué...?- suspiraba necesitado Misaki, viendo cómo el azabache daba vueltas por la habitación en busca de algo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba al aire, buscándolo desesperadamente. Ese no era el momento de que se le perdiera.

Con un gruñido se fue hacia la pequeña cocina, buscando allí también, pero nada. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba el maldito lubricante?! Gritaba en su cabeza. Bueno, habría que improvisar.

Con la mantequilla en mano se dirigió a la habitación sonriente, encontrándose con una maravillosa visión:

-S-Saru, d-deja de tardartee~- gemía Misaki mientras el mismo se masturbaba en la cama, con las piernas separadas, dejándole ver cómo se tocaba con su mano.

Saruhiko se quedó de piedra, a punto de que un hilillo de sangre bajara por su nariz. Pronto dejó su ensoñación, para acercarse con una sonrisa un poco macabra al pequeño.

-Misaki~ nunca podría hacerte eso. Y menos cuando estás así- le susurraba con un aire sensual en la oreja, para luego lamerla. Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del pequeño, en el que seguía haciéndose él mismo el trabajo.

-D-Date p-prisaa~- seguía suspirando Misaki sintiendo los toques de su compañero. Saruhiko, aún con una sonrisa en su cara, untó sus dedos en la mantequilla y bajó hacia el virgen orificio.

Con cariño le apartó la mano de Misaki, no quisiera que se corriera por sí mismo. Misaki apartó ambas manos de su cuerpo dejándole hacer al azabache.

Saruhiko, volvió a mirar a Misaki, que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la intromisión. Y con esa visión, lo penetró con el primer dedo. Misaki sacó un gemido más alto que todos al sentir la molesta intromisión en su virgen entrada. Dolía al principio, pero poco a poco empezó a acostumbrarse, moviendo las caderas a la vez que el dedo. Saruhiko al ver que ya estaba acostumbrado con uno, metió el segundo, a lo que Misaki soltó un grito más alto, mientras las primeras lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

Aquello enterneció al mayor que, intentando que se distrajera con otra cosa, empezó a lamer el erecto miembro del pequeño. Poco a poco, también se fue acostumbrando con dos, así que metió el siguiente.

Misaki volvió a gritar al sentir otro dedo dentro suyo, pero esta vez, Saruhiko metió todo su miembro a la boca, haciéndole estremecer.

-Sa-aahruu- gemía mientras movía al compás de los dedos sus caderas, buscando más profundidad.

Saruhiko complacido por los gemidos que soltaba el pequeño, decidió que ya era hora de que ambos gozaran. De inmediato quitó sus dedos de su entrada, haciendo que Misaki sacara un suspiro de desaprobación.

-Tranquilo, Misaki~ ahora viene lo mejor- le susurró al oído mientras dirigía con una mano su miembro a la entrada dilatada -. Ahora, quiero que te relajes, no quisiera hacerte más daño del debido, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió el azabache, sintiendo como el otro solo asentía con la cabeza.

Poco a poco, Saruhiko fue metiendo la punta de su miembro dentro, haciendo que el otro se tensara. Le dolía mucho.

-S-Saru, d-duele mucho...- le susurraba bajito el pequeño, empezando incluso a dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro que el azabache no tardó en quitar con sus labios.

-S-Solo tranquilízate- le volvía a repetir sintiéndose asfixiado en aquella cavidad.

Cerrando los ojos, Saruhiko decidió entrar de un solo golpe, sabiendo que el sonido que hiciera su pequeño no le iba a gustar. Y no le gustó. Misaki soltó un gritito de dolor al sentir que todo el endurecido miembro entraba en él de una sola estocada.

Saruhiko se quedó quieto, controlándose a sí mismo para no empezar a moverse. Lo cual era una muy difícil tarea, ya que el interior de su Misaki era caliente y estrecho. Era el paraíso en la tierra. Y lo mejor de todo es que con ello se encontraba unido a aquella pequeña persona. Sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Al poco tiempo, Misaki movió mínimamente las caderas para que empezara a moverse.

Saruhiko empezó lento intentando que no le doliera demasiado al pelirrojo. Lo cual empezó a surgir efecto cuando, en una estocada más profunda que las anteriores, tocó un punto dentro de Misaki que le hizo estremecerse y soltar un gemido excitado.

-A-Ahí, S-Saruu- suplicaba mientras movía las caderas desesperado para que se moviera hacia ese lugar.

Saru sonrió satisfecho al ver que el dolor ya no se interponía entre ellos dos. Comenzando a acelerar el ritmo e intentando dar siempre en aquel punto.

Misaki no paraba de gemir. Se sentía tan bien sentirse llenado por el miembro del azabache que empezaba a suplicarle porque fuera más profundo en él.

-M-Má-aahs... Saruu...- gemía desesperado el pequeño levantando un poco las piernas para poder rodear la cintura del mayor y que le penetrara más fuerte y profundo.

Por otra parte, Saruhiko se sentía en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Oír los gemidos de Misaki llamándole le hacía querer entrar mucho más hondo en él.

En un rápido movimiento, Saruhiko le hizo a Misaki quedarse encima de él, mientras lo seguía penetrando con más rapidez.

Misaki, en cuanto pudo saber lo qué pasaba, empezó a montarlo elevándose y dejándose caer fuertemente encima de su miembro tocando con más intensidad aquel punto.

El ritmo era desenfrenado, gimiendo ambos el nombre del otro con descaro, incluso gritándose entre ellos sin importarle en qué lugar se encontraban ni qué hora era.

-¡S-Saru!- gritaba sin parar el pequeño, gritándole al de abajo, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del mismo para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Saruhiko estaba casi igual que Misaki, solo que él intentaba que los gemidos no sonaran muy altos. Además que no apartaba la vista del que lo cabalgaba, pensando para sí mismo, que si esta fuera la última vez que haría aquello con Misaki, le encantaría grabarlo o al menos sacar una foto de aquello: Misaki seguía moviéndose frenético; con la boca abierta gritaba y dejaba que la saliva saliera recorriendo su cuello, llegando incluso al pecho, haciéndole ver de lo más hermoso y sexy; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la lujuria y soltando lagrimillas de puro placer; y todo ello con un hermoso sonrojo que Saruhiko no podía dejar de pensar que ese sería su color favorito a partir de aquel momento.

Poco les faltaba para terminar, ambos lo sabían. Saruhiko incluso llevó una mano al miembro olvidado de Misaki que bailaba junto con su dueño pidiendo atención.

Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo atravesarles el estómago, sabiendo que poco les faltaba.

-¡S-Saru!- le llamó desesperado, aunque aún estaba sumergido en el placer, al menos quería decírselo una vez, aunque luego seguramente lo negara ¿o no? -. ¡Y-Yo ahh... t-te aah...! ¡Dios! ¡Ah!- casi ni podía hablar con las embestidas que tocaban exactamente en su querido punto.

Saruhiko al oír que lo llamaba para decirle algo salió de su ensoñación de placer, prestando atención a las palabras que intentaba juntar su Misaki.

-D-ime, ahh- suspiraba mientras seguía moviendo deprisa las caderas y sujetándo con una mano la cadera del pequeño.

-¡T-Te aahm-mo ohh!- gritó Misaki llegando al clímax y al orgasmo que jamás pensó que tendría y menos con la persona de debajo suya, corriéndose en la mano del azabache.

Saruhiko al oír esas palabras entrecortadas y al sentir como era estrujado por el pequeño se dejó venir dentro de su Misaki, sintiéndose a la vez liberado.

Con un último suspiro al correrse, Misaki se dejó caer jadeando encima del azabache, que gustoso lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, intentado recuperar la respiración.

Saruhiko sonreía, por una vez en su vida, felizmente y de forma cariñosa, casi a punto de que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Cuantísimo había esperado por aquellas palabras de su Misaki, y al final se las había soltado y de qué forma más sexy y romántica a la vez.

Cuando recupero mínimamente la respiración, el azabache acerco su boca al oído del pequeño que empezaba a quedarse dormido y que aún estaba en su interior.

-Yo también, MI Misaki~- le dijo cariñoso, haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara un poco al sentir como el mayor le acariciaba el pelo desordenado.

Al poco tiempo de recuperar completamente el aire, Saruhiko sintió como Misaki se había dormido. Riendo, el mayor retiró con cuidado su miembro del interior del pelirrojo que solo soltó un gemidito al sentirse vació de repente. Y con cuidado acostó a su lado al pequeño, mientras é mismo se tumbaba a su lado y lo abrazaba posesivo por los hombros y cintura.

Se quedó un rato viéndole dormir mientras seguía sonriendo, pensando que a partir de ese momento se quedaría con esa tonta sonrisa en su cara. Pero no le importaba, al fin tenía a SU Misaki con él y además lo había hecho suyo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Con eso en mente se dejó arrastrar junto con su pequeño amante al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Asdasaadsasa, sigo disculpándome por lo del OOC de ambos personajes, pero lo vuelvo a decir, sino los hago OOC no existiría lemon ni nada (estúpido orgullo ._.)

Espero que alguien comentee~ ;)

¡Byee!

p.d.: subiré epílogo o3o

p.d.: sorry si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo -_-'' (nobody's perfect DD:)


	3. Epílogo

La luz que atravesaba la ventana empezó a molestar al azabache que se encontraba acostado en la cama, empezando a abrir los ojos y enfocar para luego cerrarlos de nuevo.

-Umnnnh- gemía mientras se estiraba en el colchón y buscaba a su lado la presencia de alguien, que no encontró.

Al sentir que nadie había, abrió los ojos de golpe y buscando a su pelirrojo, que no se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Misaki?- llamó colocándose las gafas y saltar de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta un sonido de la cocina le llamó la atención.

-¿Umh? ¿Me has llamado, Saru?- preguntó un pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina con un cucharon en mano, llevando la camisa blanca que ayer llevaba el azabache.

Saruhiko se giró a mirar a su Misaki, que estaba con una expresión de interrogación en el rostro. Pero pasó a ser un sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo iba el de las gafas.

-¡S-Saru ponte algo!- gritó Misaki mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina -. ¡Espero que no pensaras en salir de ese modo!- le volvió a gritar desde la cocina.

Saruhiko estaba entre sorprendido y feliz, ya que su Misaki estaba aún con él y de qué forma. Su camisa, aunque le iba grande le sentaba demasiado bien, le gustaría acostumbrarse a eso.

Con una sonrisa regresó a la habitación y se puso unos pantalones para ir a ver su querido amante.

Al entrar a la cocina se quedó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como Misaki hacía todo lo posible porque no se le quemara el desayuno. No era muy buen cocinero, pero lo intentaba. Y además la imagen de verlo con su camisa la seguía agradeciendo (sacando una fotillo que escondió en su móvil). Con una sonrisa (y volviendo a dejar el móvil donde estaba), se acercó por la espalda al pequeño, pasando sus brazos por ambos lados y abrazándolo con ternura, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-Estás tan lindo con mi camisa- le dijo con un tono de ensoñación en su voz mientras seguía estrujándole con cariño. El sonrojo de Misaki incrementó.

Sonriendo feliz de que no lo apartara de un empujón o empezara a llamarlo "mono", se apartó de él y se sentó en la silla de la mesa, esperando con una sonrisa el desayuno.

Era posible de que no fuera perfecto, pero le gustaba que Misaki intentara parecer un "novio" digno.

Y aún que no lo habían hablado, y seguramente a Misaki le daría vergüenza hacerlo, para ambos a partir de ese momento vivirían como pareja. Aguantándose entre ellos y enterrando todo lo ocurrido en el pasado para dar paso a un final feliz para ellos dos.

**~THE END~**

* * *

Y hasta aquí x33, al principio tenía pensado en hacer un Mpreg de este, pero no sé xDD, si queréis decirme algo por review, u know x33

¡Gracias por leer este two-shot de esta pareja! x33

¡Byee! *besos, besos, everywhere*

『❤❤❤❤』


End file.
